


Baby Boy in Skirts of Pink

by Cyber_God, LittleOneBigOne0270 (Cyber_God)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Regression, Baby-fying, Diaper, Drugging, Forced ABDL, Forced Adult Baby, Forced Regression, Hypnosis, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, ONESIE, Pacifier - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past physical abuse, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, bottle feeding, daddy - Freeform, past parental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/LittleOneBigOne0270
Summary: Cronus is just so cute in his onesie.(PLEASE READ TAGS FOR WARNINGS)
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	1. Finding the one

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!PLEASE READ WARNINGS IN THE TAGS!!!**  
This fic contains: Forced ABDL, Forced Adult Baby, Forced Baby-fying, Forced Diaper wearing, Drugging, Kidnapping, Hypnosis, stockhome syndrome, and other such topics. 
> 
> You have been warned!

Kankri had been watching his target for months. Wanting to make sure there was as little variables as possible when he decided to strike. His target was a recent high school graduate who lived in a small home. The boy’s name was Cronus Ampora and he didn’t go to college. But he did have a job at a local music store and as a cashier at a gas station. The job sometimes keeping him late into the night. 

This is what Kankri took advantage of. He had managed to pick the lock of Cronus’s house at sun down and was now waiting patiently. Armed with a mouth mask and chemically damp cloth, Kankri held still. Cronus was home. As usual he was alone, climbing the steps and carefully unlocking the door. Kankri could feel his heart pound as he realized just how close he was to finally doing this. 

Cronus threw down his bag and pealed off his leather jacket. Now was his chance. Kankri stood from his spot behind some cabinets, eyes locked on Cronus’s back. Careful not to make a noise Kankri stepped closer and closer. NOW!

Kankri lunged, pressing the soaked cloth to Cronus’s mouth as he struggled to hold the boy still. Cronus thrashed and tried to yell, panic in his eyes. But that panic soon faded as Cronus’s eyes rolled back and he fell limp In Kankri’s arms. Finally, Kankri’s wish was coming true. Pulling away the cloth, Kankri inspected his catch. 

Cronus was out cold. His lovely blue eyes rolled back, messy black hair falling in his face. Cronus wasn’t the strongest, a reason Kankri chose him, so he knew it would be easy to contain the tan skinned boy. Carefully Kankri picked up Cronus and carried him over one shoulder. Finally getting to his truck, Kankri secured Cronus in the back seat before hopping into the driver’s seat. 

He took Cronus’s phone and tossed it in a neighbor’s trash can. Cronus wouldn’t need it where he was going. Then they were off. Kankri quickly driving out of town within a few hours they were plenty far away. Even if Cronus did happen to escape, he wouldn’t know where to go. 

Finally Kankri pulled the truck into the driveway of a nice neat little suburban home. The outer walls painted a soft baby blue. Turning off the truck, Kankri climbed out and released Cronus from the back seat. The boy still fast asleep. He pulled Cronus back over his shoulder and headed inside. He needed to get to work fast, incase the chemicals wore off too soon. 

He brought Cronus into a spare room, locking the door behind him and setting Cronus carefully on the bed. Kankri turned on a lamp and smiled warmly down at his new little baby. “Aww look at you~ Already so adorable for your new daddy. I promise, you will learn to love it here.” He cooed, getting to work. 

First he stripped Cronus down, tossing all the boy’s clothes into a covered trash bin in the corner. There was no use for them now. Kankri quickly set about redressing Cronus’s pale skinned body. The fabric was a soft pastel pink with little decals of seahorses on it. Kankri knew that Cronus was born and raised by the ocean, so he hoped that the sea themed items would help make Cronus feel at home. 

Once Cronus was in the shirt, he grabbed a thick padded diaper from a bag beside the bed, carefully lifting Cronus’s hips to slip it under. Powdering up his little baby, Kankri hummed. Taping the diaper firmly in place before pulling up a pair of thin plastic pants as added protection. Now that he was done, Kankri pulled down the hem of the shirt which came down and connected between Cronus’s legs with little clasps. 

Now that his baby was all dressed, Kankri was ready to show him the nursery. Picking up the still sleeping boy, Kankri brought him into the bedroom at the end of the hall. The walls were painted in pastel blues like the ocean and had happy sea creatures painted across it. Against one wall was an adult sized crib with leather restraints to keep Cronus from escaping. A changing table stocked with diapers and plastic pants, also with restraints. And finally a larger sized rocking chair and chest of baby toys. 

Kankri lay Cronus down in the crib, gently tying up his baby’s hands and feet. Tucking Cronus in, Kankri attached a pacifier gag in his mouth and set a stuffed seahorse in the crook of Cronus’s arm. Bending down, Kankri pressed a kiss to his sleeping baby’s head before pulling away to raise up the wall of the crib, locking it in place. Turning on the baby monitor, Kankri left it on the crib side table before leaving the room. Locking the door behind him. Now he just had to wait for his baby to awake.


	2. Hissy Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronus is Cranky and Kankri is frustrated.

Kankri was making dinner when he heard his baby start to fuss. Taking the meat off the stove, Kankri washed his hands and rushed off to the nursery. Cronus was tugging at the ropes on his arms and trying to scream around the pacifier in his mouth. “Aww is my little one cranky?” Kankri cooed, unlocking the crib and pushing down the wall of bars. His little baby was squirming and twisting, trying to escape. 

“Are you hungry little one?” Kankri hums, brushing back some of Cronus’s hair that fell in his face. “I’ll get you your dinner, just stay right here.” He rushes back to the kitchen and starts to prepare a bottle for his little one. A liquid food supplement mixed with a gentle laxative and sedative. Pouring the warmed mix into a baby bottle, Kankri returns to his little one. 

Tears starting to trail down Cronus’s cheeks and he gives a few more weak pulls at the rope. His breath coming in soft pants behind the pacifier. “I got your dinner little one.” Kankri says softly, grabbing a few tissues from the box and wiping up the tears and snot. He unclips the gag and Cronus spits it out. “What do you-” his words cut off my Kankri shoving the nip of the bottle into his mouth. 

“Sh sh shhhh no need to fuss little one. Daddy will take care of you.” Kankri hums, using his free hand to cup the back of Cronus’s head and keep him from pulling away. Of course the dark haired boy struggles. But soon the sedative starts to kick in, and Cronus relaxes. Eyes fluttering as he drinks down the thick sweet liquid. “Thats it sweetie.” Kankri cooed, smiling at his little one. To be honest, Cronus was much cuter than he expected.

Once the bottle was empty Kankri pulled it away, setting the empty bottle on the table and reaching over to un do the ropes on Cronus’s hands. The sedative in his bottle keeping Cronus from lashing out. Once his hands were free Kankri pulled out a pair of baby blue mittens. Velcro at the wrist keeping them on Cronus’s hands and rendering them useless. Cronus let out an annoyed noise. “Heyyyy noooo.” His voice slurred. 

Kankri shook his head and clicked his tongue. “No no little one. Talking is a no no.” He scolds lightly, pushing the pacifier gag back between Cronus’s lips. Letting out another annoyed sound Cronus tries to take off the gag. But his new mittens keep his hands useless and he is unable to undo the buckle on the gag strap. Now frustrated and annoyed Cronus starts to cry again. 

Kankri knew Cronus was going to be a handful at first but he was starting to reach the end of his rope for tonight. “Now stop that little one. Stop. There is no need for a tantrum. I know you don’t like the mitts or your pacifier, but that is not a reason to throw a hissy fit.” Kankri lands a light smack to Cronus’s thigh. One hand pinning down Cronus’s chest to keep him in place. 

However his words do little to calm down the still struggling Cronus. Kankri patiently holds the boy down, letting him thrash and scream around the gag. The temper tantrum lasts only ten minutes, and when he is finished. Cronus is panting, body limp on the mattress. Once he was sure his baby wasn’t going to lash out again, Kankri removes his hand and sits back. “Are you all done with your hissy fit?” Cronus pouts and glares at him. 

Making a mental note to add more sedatives next time, Kankri undoes the ropes on Cronus’s ankles. His little kicks out, hitting Kankri square in the nose. “Alright that’s enough from you.” Kankri growls, easily overpowering Cronus and flipping him over. Pinning his hands behind his back, Kankri pushes Cronus down against the mattress. 

“I did not want to punish you this early, but you have brought this on yourself.” He huffs, landing a harsh spank to Cronus’s still diapered ass. However that doesn’t deter Cronus from trying to escape. The next few spanks hit lower, on Cronus’s thighs. This catches the other’s attention, making him freeze. But Kankri doesn’t stop. Spank after spank landing on Cronus’s upper thighs until his little one is sobbing and whining behind the pacifier. 

Finally taking a deep breath to calm down, Kankri releases his baby’s hands. Cronus staying on his stomach as he hiccups and gasps behind the pacifier. Feeling his body relax, Kankri carefully turns Cronus over, pressing one finger to the pacifier. “Suck little one.” He commands softly. And surprisingly Cronus does so. Lips wrapping around the nip of the pacifier and sucking it softly. 

Kankri sighs and wipes the tears from Cronus’s cheeks. “Im sorry little one. I had to punish you. It is not ok to lash out at me. I understand that you are confused and frustrated. But that is no reason to harm me in the process.” He explains, brushing back Cronus’s hair while the other stares up at him. Kankri presses a light kiss to Cronus’s forehead before undoing the crotch snaps of the boy’s pink onesie. 

Cheeks blushing a bright red, Cronus looked away as Kankri pulled back the plastic pants and pressed lightly on his diaper to reveal that Cronus had wet himself. “Aww is that why my little baby is so cranky? He wet his diaper.” Kankri teased softly, carefully lifting Cronus from the crib. The boy tensed in his arms, not used to being picked up. But Kankri ignored him, bringing his baby over to the changing table. 

It seemed Cronus was in no hurry to try and lash out again. The spanking having calmed him down enough to cooperate with Kankri. His mouth gently sucking on the pacifier in search for comfort from the action. Kankri took advantage of this calm to change Cronus’s diaper. He hummed lightly as he worked, hoping to keep his baby in this relaxed state. Once Cronus’s diaper was replaced with a new one, Kankri moved him back to the crib. The action of sucking on his pacifier and the sedative in the bottle was starting to make Cronus sleepy again.

He didn’t struggle as Kankri re tied his hands and tucked him in. “Sweet dreams little one. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kankri smiled, kissing his baby’s forehead. Re locking the wall of the crib, Kankri went over to the closet and got out a small cd player. Setting it on the nightstand, he started the bedtime CD that would help Cronus become more adjusted to his new position as a little baby boy.


	3. Babysitter

Cronus doesn’t sleep well. His dreams tainted with dark creatures and strange events. He remembers being in a field, and running. Running from something big and dark. Something that will hurt him. But it is getting harder and harder to move. His limbs becoming sluggish and numb. Cronus chokes on a sob as he falls to the dirt, body curled up as he gives up. His tears stain the soft earth under him as the creature calls out in a garbled language. 

Cronus shakes as he sobs, fear overtaking every part of his rational thought. The creature gets closer, he can hear the crushing of grass blades in the creature’s wake. Closer, closer. Cronus doesn’t even have the strength to get up, let alone move away. This was how he ended. Being devoured by a beast of the shadows. Cronus’s breath came out in choked gasps as he fought to breathe and keep calm. 

Then there was warmth. A soft light. And a voice, gentle, caring, loving. Cronus blinked his eyes open, tears blurred his vision as he looked up at his kidnapper. The man was whispering softly, his fingers gently brushing back Cronus’s hair. “Hey, shhhhh. It's alright baby. Im here. Daddy’s here. You’re safe.” He cooed, gently petting Cronus’s cheek and hair.

The action was strangely soothing. Cronus soon feeling his breathing calm and body relax. His lips tightened around the nip of his pacifier and he suckled gently, another wave of calm filling him. In only a few minutes, Cronus had calmed down fully and was now looking up into the other man’s eyes. He had no idea what the man wanted from him. Or why he had dressed Cronus up like a baby and tied him in a crib. 

Seeming to take notice of Cronus’s changed expression, the man stepped back. “That’s it baby. See, you are safe here with me. I promise.” Cronus winces at the words, remembering his firm punishment the other night. He didn’t trust this mentally fucked up man. The man turned on his heel, muttering about getting something for his cranky boy to eat before leaving the room. 

Still half dazed from sleep, Cronus took a moment to look around at the room he was in. Pastel sea creatures, soft blue walls, baby toys, a rocking chair, and a window. Cronus focused his attention on that. A window meant he could escape somehow. He tilted his head to get a better look. The large window was covered with a lavender curtain that glowed from sunlight but clearly prevented anyone to see inside. 

“It’s a very nice day out. Maybe if you are good, I’ll open the curtains and you can look outside.” The man smiled, returning to the room with a bottle in his hand. Cronus turned his head to look at the man. He refused to call him daddy, or anything of the sort. The man was tall, just taller than Cronus, with tan skin, dark eyes, and fluffy brown hair. If in any other situation, Cronus would have called the man hot. 

Unclipping the buckle on Cronus’s pacifier, the man replaced it with the nip of the bottle. Now a little more calm, Cronus was able to really taste the smooth white liquid. It tasted almost like milk, but sweeter. Cronus was aware it probably had some sort of drugs in it. But he didn’t want to be hit again, so he drank obediently. The action even more calming that his pacifier. Cronus sighed happily as he drank, closing his eyes in relaxation. 

All too soon, the bottle was empty and the man was pulling it out of Cronus’s mouth. “There we go. Much better behaved than yesterday. That is good.” The man clipped the buckle of the pacifier back in place and Cronus whined angrily. He was starting to feel antsy from being locked up and unable to move. The man brushed some hair out of Cronus’s eyes and sighed. 

“Well, I know you are still getting used to being here with me and I should be staying with you as much as I can. But I really do need to go to work today. So I’m going to have a family friend come over to keep an eye on you. Now you be good for her, she has full permission to spank you if you are a bad boy.” The man explained, setting down the bottle on the nightstand and heading over to the closet. 

Cronus strained to look inside, not sure what the man was trying to get. A moment later, the man returned with a onesie. It was a fluffy pale blue with little white seahorses on it. How did this man know he liked seahorses? How long was he watching Cronus for? Why was the man doing this? What was going on here? Cronus’s eyes started to tear up in his confusion. Gentle sobs escaping past his pacifier. 

The man set the outfit down. “Aw, baby. What’s wrong? Do you not like the outfit?” He asked calmly, pushing down the wall of bars. Cronus had started to full on sob at this point, the drugs in the milk messing with his hormones. His breath coming in gasps and sobs. The man gently pet back his hair. “Hey, shhh I can find you something else if you don’t like this one.” He explained. 

Cronus shook his head. It wasn’t the outfit. It was this whole situation. Everything just felt so strange. He didn’t understand. The man gave a gentle smile. “Shhhh shhhh I know it’s really confusing for you right now. But everything will be alright, I promise. Now breath for me baby. In,” the man took a deep breath in,” and out.” He breathed out. Cronus struggled to do the same, following the man’s instructions until his breathing had evened out. 

Finally calm again, Cronus opened his eyes, still just as confused as he was before. The man used a tissue to wipe up Cronus’s tears and snot. He pressed a clean tissue to Cronus’s nose. “Now blow.” He commanded. Cronus did as told, clearing his nose. The man handled the used tissues before returning to the crib. “Alright. Let's get you changed little one. Porrim will be here any minute.” He explained, starting to untie Cronus’s mitten covered hands. 

Too tired to fight back, Cronus let the man pick him up and bring him over to the changing station. Sniffling softly Cronus didn’t fight as the man changed his diaper that he must have wet in his sleep. Then he was changed into the onsie. The material soft against his skin. It provided a little bit of comfort, like the pacifier still strapped to Cronus’s mouth. The man put Cronus back in the crib, this time loosening the cuffs on Cronus’s wrists so he could sit up. 

Right as the man was pulling back up the wall of bars, the doorbell rang from somewhere in the house. The man gave Cronus’s hair a ruffle before leaving to greet whoever was at the door. Cronus sat up curiously, leaning to try and look through the open door. There was the sound of the man talking to someone while they walked towards the door. 

The woman who walked through the door with the man must have been Porrim. Her jet black hair cut short in contrast with her very pale skin. Porrim’s green eyes brightened as she saw Cronus. “Awwww look at this handsome little one.” She cooed, stepping over to the crib to get a better look at Cronus. “Yeah, this is Cronus. He is still fairly new to all of this. Cronus meet Porrim. She will be babysitting you while I am at work.” The man introduced. 

Cronus blinked up at Porrim. She was wearing some basic eyeliner and a plain black teshirt with jeans. Nothing too extravagant. But she did look nice in it. Porrim gave him a little finger wave before turning to the man. “I’ll give him a little check up while I’m here. Just to make sure he is healthy. Did you feed him this morning?” She asked. 

The man nodded. “Yeah. I gave him his bottle with a dose of Erestranine. He had a little bit of a melt down before you arrived, but he should get used to it soon.” Cronus frowned. What in hell was Erestranine and why did this man put it in the bottle? Porrim only nodded at this. “Good. His body will absorb more of it the longer you give it to him.” She glanced down at Cronus. “But I look forward to hanging out with this little one.” 

Cronus didn’t know what that would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porrim is very excited to meet the new little on the block.


	4. Baby boy

Porrim waved to Kankri as he left for work. Wishing him a good day before closing and locking the front door. Now it was time to get to know little Cronus. Porrim slipped off her sneakers and headed back to the nursery. Little Cronus was sitting up in his crib, inspecting the seahorse plush Kankri had gotten for him. Porrim smiled and approached the crib. 

“Hey there little guy.” She smiled, pushing down the wall of bars. Cronus looked up from his stuffed animal at Porrim, clearly confused as to what to think of the woman. Leaning forward, Porrim undid the buckle on Cronus’s pacifier, freeing it from his mouth. “It's alright. You can talk with me. Just not with Kankri.” 

Cronus blinked before speaking. “Where am I?” He asked, voice quiet and tentative. Porrim brushed back some of his hair. “You’re in Kankri’s home. It’s quite a ways away from your old home. So I don’t think you will be going back anytime soon.” She gave him a sad smile. “But he will keep you safe. Don’t worry about that.” Cronus pouted his lip and frowned in confusion. 

“Why am I here? I don’t even know him..” Cronus looked down at the stuffed animal in his hands, looking to the plush for advice. “Hey, don’t get sad little one. I know it’s confusing but you’ll get used to it soon. Kankri wants to help make you feel happy and safe. I promise this life is a lot better for you.” She answered, giving his cheek a soft pat before stepping back. Cronus glanced back up at Porrim, confused. 

“Alright. That is enough questions for today little mister. Now, Daddy Kankri has agreed to let me give you a check up. I’ll be right back.” Porrim explained, turning to leave the room. She went back to the front door and found the bag she had brought, grabbing a juice box out of the fridge as well to give Cronus if he was good. 

When she returned Cronus was in the same spot, turning over his seahorse in his hands. Porrim set down her bag and the juice box, giving Cronus’s hair a ruffle as she brought a chair over to his crib side. “Alright. Now if you are a good boy I’ll give you a special treat. But you have to be good for me.” She hummed, pulling her bag into her lap. 

“What’s in there?” Cronus asked curiously, setting aside his seahorse to look at the grey duffle bag Porrim held. The babysitter tapped his head with two fingers to get him to sit back down. “Ah ah. I did say no more questions. You will see in just a moment.” She pulled out a little light and a pair of blue gloves. Cronus physically recoiled at the sight, fear in his eyes. “Its alright dear. I'm just going to check your teethers. I pinky promise it won't hurt. Now say Aaaaaa.” 

Cronus gave her a skeptical look before opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue. Porrim gave him a smile before shining the light to check for cavities or sores. Seeing none she tapped his chin to tell him to close his mouth. “All good there. Now let’s see how you are doing physically.” Porrim hummed, putting away her gloves and light.

By the time she was finished looking him over, Cronus was squirming with the need to get out of his crib. Porrim zipped up his onesie and gave him a little pat on the head. “There we go, good boy. Here, drink your juice while I put away my things, then we can play with all your cool toys.” She offered, piercing the box with a straw and handing it over to Cronus. The little one took the box with a pout and started to sip on it. Clearly still confused with everything going on. 

Porrim zipped up her bag and set it in the hallway, closing the door behind her and twisting the lock. She knew Cronus wouldn’t escape even if he wanted to. So she turned back around and gave Cronus a warm smile. “You want out of your crib now?” The little one looked up from his juice box and nodded. He wanted out. 

Porrim left his mittens on as she untied the cuffs. When they were off she helped him out of the crib, Cronus’s legs a little stiff from being tied up. He tried to take a step and almost stumbled, the puffy diaper around his hips restricting his movements. “Here let’s just get you down on the floor, that way you don’t hurt yourself.” Porrim suggested. 

Then Cronus started to cry. His eyes filled with tears as he let out sobs. “Hey hey, shhhhh what is it little one. Tell me what’s wrong.” Porrim soothed, pulling Cronus into her lap. The little struggled, swatting at her and trying to squirm out of her arms. “Nooo! I dont wanna!! Let me goooo! I want to go hoooome!” Cronus screamed out, smacking Porrim to get her away. 

Pursing her lips Porrim quickly captured his hands and pinned them to his chest before pinning his legs between their bodies, Cronus’s face pressed against her as he screamed and cried. Porrim gently shushed him as she held him through the tantrum. Finally Cronus started to calm down. His body relaxing against hers and his breath evening out. 

“Hey, shhhh everything is alright little one.” She soothed, carefully picking Cronus up in her arms and bringing him over to the rocking chair. He let her move his body to curl up in her lap. His head resting against her chest. “Shhh there we go little one. Just take some deep breaths for me. I'm here.” She cooed, gently rocking him. Cronus let out little gasps as he continued to calm, eventually looking up at Porrim. “P-Porrim? Can you…...get the seahorse for me?” He asked softly, looking down ashamed. 

Porrim gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Of course.” She leaned over a bit and picked up the stuffed animal from his crib, handing it over to Cronus. The little holding it tight against his chest. “Thankies.” He mumbled, cuddling the toy close. Porrim gave him a soft smile. “You’re welcome. Here, let’s put something on to watch together.” She suggested gently, grabbing the remote from the pocket on the side of the chair. 

Cronus nodded and looked over to the small tv in the corner. His babysitter selected a child’s channel and a semi familiar theme song filled the room. Cronus’s eyes lit up at the sight of his childhood tv show. They sat like that for an hour, watching the reruns of Cronus’s show before Porrim realized he had fallen asleep again. She turned off the tv and picked him up, setting him back in the crib. Carefully she tied him up again and reattached his pacifier. 

Once she was sure he was secure she closed the crib and left the room, noticing the baby monitor on the counter. She flicked it on and set it back down as she worked on making herself some lunch. With a sandwich in hand, Porrim stepped over to the kitchen table and set up her college textbook wanting to get a bit of homework done while she babysat.


	5. Bubble Bath

The rest of the evening went by relatively uneventful. Cronus eventually getting bored enough to play with the alphabet blocks and plastic sea creatures. He had happily pointed out his favorites to Porrim as they lay out on the fluffy carpet in the living room. The diaper around his hips restricted Cronus’s movements enough that Porrim didn’t need to worry about him running off. It was late when Kankri returned from wherever he went. Cronus didn't bother to look up from the coloring book he was working on. 

He was worried at first, seeing Cronus out of the nursery, but Porrim was quick to explain her lack of worries. After all, she had made more progress than Kankri had expected. So he relaxed, glancing over at the little. Cronus ignored both of them, using the large crayons from his toy box to color in a family of seahorses. Porrim packed up her bag before heading over to Cronus. “Hey darling, I gotta go now.” She said gently. That got Cronus’s attention. He whined and looked up to her, starting to tear up. “Bu….” The woman shook her head. “It's alright. I’ll be back tomorrow I promise. Now be good for your daddy for me.” Porrim ruffled his hair before standing. 

Cronus pouted were he lay, upset that Porrim had to leave. She gave Kankri a hug before leaving the two alone. Kankri set down his eyes and crouched down by Cronus, looking at what he was drawing. “That's very good little one.” He said gently, unsure of Cronus’s reaction. That morning, Cronus didn’t seem too happy with him. But now the boy seemed more relaxed. He looked at Kankri, hesitant. “D..daddy?” Cronus said softly in a childlike tone, worried he would get in trouble for talking. 

Kankri smiled softly. “Yes little one? What is it?” The little relaxed when he realized he wouldn't be punished. “Im...hungry.” He mumbled, still childlike. Kankri nodded, ruffling Cronus’s hair slightly. “Of course I’ll get you some dinner. How's that?” He asked, standing up again. Cronus nodded before going back to his coloring. It seems he had stopped fighting it. 

That made Kankri significantly more excited. Cronus was already getting used to his position early in the process. It was a miracle. The red clad man set to work making them dinner. Baked chicken for him, and mac n cheese for Cronus. Kankri set the table, next to the head of the table was a large adult sized high chair complete with a tray. He set the plates down on the table before going over to retrieve Cronus.

“Hey dinner’s ready little one. Lets get some food in you.” He smiled. Cronus grinned widely and set down his crayons, making grabby hands up at Kankri. The larger man picked him up with ease, bringing him over to the high chair. Then the tray was clipped into place and a bib tied around Cronus’s neck. Kankri handed him the plastic bowl of pasta and the rubber tipped spoon. “Here, dig in. Make sure you eat all your dinner little one.” Kankri cooed, pinching Cronus’s cheek lightly. 

The little giggled happily, immediately digging into the meal. Of course it was messy, with Cronus getting the cheese sauce all over his face and chest. By the time the meal was over, Kankri was debating just putting Cronus into the bath. He set the dishes into the sink and went back to release Cronus from the chair. “Come here messy. I think it’s time for you to take a bath. You made quite the mess.” Kankri hummed as he took off the tray and picked Cronus up. 

The little blushed and shook his head. “Nu uh daddy! I don wanna baff!” He protested, pushing ineffectively against Kankri’s chest. The much larger man shook his head. “But look at you! All covered in cheese. I gotta get you cleaned somehow. Plus, I got you some bath toys you can play with while I clean you up.” Kankri explained, bringing them to the bathroom. It was actually quite a large bathroom, plenty of room for the both of them. Kankri set Cronus down on the toilet seat while he turned on the water. 

The little crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. It was clear he wasn’t happy about the idea. Kankri ignored him, pouring in a bubble bath that made the small room smell like the ocean. Then he found a small basket of sea creature bath toys. That seemed to peak Cronus’s curiosity. He un crossed his arms and leaned forward a bit to watch Kankri pour the toys into the light blue tinted water. “There, just like the ocean.” The larger man chuckled.

All the familiar scents and shapes made Cronus relax, remembering when he was young and his father would bring him to the beach to play. Those memories made Cronus happy. He giggled and slipped off the seat. Kankri unzipped his onesie and helped Cronus to step out of it. Then he undid the diaper and threw it away. Cronus immediately felt self conscious about his body. But Kankri didn’t give him much chance to worry about that, helping him into the tub and turning off the water. 

It was warm with bubbles and toys floating around Cronus. He hadn’t remembered the last time he had a bath. It had been years. Cronus was quickly distracted by the sea creature toys. He splashed and played with them, all body worries out the window. Kankri kept quiet while he cleaned Cronus, letting the little play. His heart warmed at the sight of Cronus’s joy. This was what he wanted his little to be. Just happy and carefree. 

But soon the water of the bath became cold and Cronus had been all cleaned up. “Alright little one. Time to get out.” Kankri urged, gently grabbing Cronus’s hand to pull him out. The little pouted and gave a soft whine. “Nuuuu I don wanna leavee.” He tried to pull away from Kankri’s grip. The larger man sighed softly and withdrew his hand. He shrugged. “Alright then, I guess you don’t want a chocolate milk bottle before bed. Cause only dry little ones get special chocolate bottles.” He said dismissively. 

Cronus bit his lip and looked down at his toys, the cold water, and the mostly dissolved bubbles. Then he looked up at Kankri and made grabby hands. The caregiver smiled and helped the little out of the tub, wrapping him in a big fluffy towel while he drained the tub and out away the toys. Then Kankri picked up Cronus and brought him back to the nursery. He set the little on the changing table and dried him off with the towel, giving Cronus’s hair a good ruffle that made the smaller male giggle. 

Then Cronus was rediapered and put in a clean onesie. This one a dark blue with little gold stars. Kankri carried the little on his hip back into the kitchen were he set Cronus on the counter while he mixed up a bottle of formula, using the chocolate powder mix instead of the regular. It was meant to only be for desserts and special treats. 

While the bottle warmed, Kankri cleaned the dishes and set the dishwasher to run a cycle. All the while Cronus watched. He had to admit, it was awesome not having to clean anything up. Then the bottle was ready and Kankri was bringing Cronus to the couch. He got comfortable with Cronus cradled in his lap. Kankri turned on a quiet background movie while he leaned Cronus against his chest, pressing the nip of the bottle to Cronus’s lips. 

The little suckled softly, his eyes lids lowering and his eyes going hazy as he drank. Kankri felt his heart warm for the second time that night. His baby was just so adorable. He loved it. They sat in silence while Cronus drank. Kankri cooing soft nothings as he bushed Cronus’s hair back, his finger running easily through the soft black curls. By the time Cronus was done he was starting to yawn sleepily. Kankri gently rested him against his shoulder before burping the little. 

Then it was time to put Cronus to bed. Kankri picked him up easily and brought him back to the nursery. He gently set Cronus in the crib and tucked him in with a pacifier between the little’s lips. “Good night baby. Sleep well.” He hummed, kissing Cronus’s forehead. The smaller male blinked sleepily and made a lazy grabbing motion towards his seahorse stuffy still across the room. Kankri grabbed it for his little before pulling up the bars to the crib. 

Cronus hugged the stuffy close as he watched Kankri start up the sleeping tape and turned off the light. The little boy suckled softly at the pacifier as he pet the seahorse’s fur. It was easy to drift off into sleep then. His dreams welcome him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop not dead yet!


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: This chapter contains themes of past physical abuse by a parent.*

Cronus was sitting on the edge of the docks, his legs kicking slightly. He was young, probably eight or nine. It was a beautiful sunset that evening. Swirls of pink and orange coloring the sky as night approached. Cronus never wanted to leave. But he knew he had to go back eventually. Go back to that house. The boy got up and pulled his jacket closer, the night breeze sweeping in to chill his skin. 

He crossed the almost abandoned docks, keeping his head down as he crossed into the busy city. No one gave him a second glance as he walked, each left to their own. Cronus cursed himself for staying so late. He really hoped his father wasn’t home. So the small boy quickened his pace, crossing between some buildings towards the old train tracks. He didn’t even bother to look up as he crossed them, heading towards the older side of town. The homes being held together with duct tape and lost promises. 

The sky was black by the time Cronus arrived at home. His father was home. He was so fucked. Fear twisted Cronus’s gut as he crossed the lawn and approached the door. He tried his hardest to open the door slowly, the tv was on. Cronus swallowed and crept in, slowly shutting the door. His eyes were locked on the living room, looking for any movement from the couch. This caused him to miss the large figure looming in the hall. 

Cronus bumped right into the figure, his stomach dropping. “Where the fuck were you?” A gruff voice growled. Cronus winced, taking a step back, looking up at the large form of his father. The man was tall with huge muscles from working the boat docks. Cronus cowarded away from the huge man. “J-j-j-j-just.” He fumbled helplessly. The large man grabbed Cronus’s arm roughly and pulled him into the living room. Cronus cried out in fear, tears running down his face. “No! Dad! No no please!! Im soryy im s-s-sorry!” 

The large man threw Cronus down to the floor roughly. “You absolute waste of a boy. Too busy wondering around with your head in the clouds.” His father growled, unbuckling his belt and pulling it free. Cronus cried and screamed, begging for forgiveness as he curled up in a ball for protection. His father raised the belt and Cronus closed his eyes tight, body starting to shake. 

“Shhhhhhh. Heyyy. Shhhh its alright baby. Im here. I got you. You’re safe.” A soft voice cooed. It sounded familiar and kind. Cronus blinked open his eyes slowly. He was in his new bedroom. The bars of the crib pushed down so his daddy could reach him. It was only a dream. Cronus felt himself tear up as he gasped for panicked breath. The sudden change in scenery made his mind spin. “Shhh it was just a bad dream. Im here. Daddy’s got you. Shhh.” His daddy shushed, leaning forward to brush back Cronus’s hair. 

No, this man wasnt his daddy. This man kidnapped him. He should be mad, kicking, trying to get free. Anything other than leaning into the man’s touch. Cronus hated how he calmed down knowing this man was here with him. The man pressed something to Cronus’s mouth and he instinctively opened his mouth, holding the pacifier in his lips. It felt right to gently suck on the nip, the action helping to relax him even more. By now his heart rate was starting to settle and the tears were fading away. 

The man pressed a kiss to Cronus’s forehead. “There we go. I got you little one its alright, just a nightmare. Daddy’s here.” He said gently brushing away the tears. The form above him was backlit by Cronus’s nightlight, since the room was still dark. Cronus gasped softly around the pacifier, trying to blink his tears away. His father wasn’t here, he was…..Was he safe? Is this place with this man considered safe? Cronus knew he would only get a headache if he kept down that road of thought. So instead he pulled his stuffed seahorse closer and tried to block out his thoughts. 

“Did my baby have a bad dream?” Daddy asked, crouching down. Cronus nodded silently, hiding most of his face in his stuffie. He rolled over on his side to face his daddy better, staring into soft warm chocolate brown eyes. “I think we might need to get you some special medicine to help you sleep baby. You get bad dreams a lot.” Daddy said softly, reaching over to rub Cronus’s shoulder. What was the right answer? Should he answer? Would daddy get mad if he did? Cronus closed his eyes and buried his face more into his stuffie. Daddy sighed softly and pulled back his hand. “Do you want me to stay baby?” It was a simple question, just a yes or no. Cronus furrowed his eyebrows, too many questions. He shook his head no, but didn’t open his eyes. 

Daddy stood, pulling the crib bars back up. “Alright little one, but call me if you need me. I’m right in the other room.” The little only nodded from behind his stuffed animal. Cronus didn’t want his daddy to leave. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts and memories. They were so much, too much. He just wanted blissful silence, like with Porrim. With her he didn’t feel the need to think. He could just be himself. Could be small and simple. Cronus sucked harder on his pacifier, trying to remember how her hugs felt, and her voice. Anything that would let him back into that mindset. Anything….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronus struggles to find his happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what Cronus will think when he wakes up.


End file.
